wings_of_the_battered_scalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Tide
Backstory Tide was born to Queen Coral the day Queen Isla was mysteriously murdered. She then learned to swim and fly within hours with the help of her mother. As she turned 3 she was accepted into Jade Mountain into the red winglet where she was until the beginning of the war. Recently she has challenged her mother for the throne, gaining the throne of the SeaWings Personality & Description Personality: Tide is a fast learner she strives to be the best queen she can be, she loves gems along with almost anything sparkly which she is starting to not get the appeal. From the age of 1 she was very mature beginning to start learning immediately and attending most of the council meetings her mother calls. Although she is mature around adult dragons she lets her funny side slip around those of her age. She is said to have an amazing sense of humor and loves making jokes. She is very short tempered and lashes out to certain dragons though never to fellow Seawings and not often to her friends. She doesnt like dragons who think they are better then everyone else. She doesnt like holding grudges. She has trouble making friends though doesnt see why she would need friends at all and would rather be alone. She can tend to be violent when it comes to defending certain dragons. She can be very caring and generous which is one of the reasons she doesnt have much jewelry since she gives it all away. Description: She is a light blue slender Seawing with a lighter blue underbelly and misty rose pink scales along her spine,Gills and filling in her wings. Her luminescent stripes are a shade lighter then her blue scales. She has long perfectly curved ocean waves blue horns. She wears a reasonable amount of jewelry including a strand of pearls decorating her horns and a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet. Her tail is more slender then normal Seawings making it easier for her to maneuver in the sky and the sea. Skills Being a fast learner school has always been easy to her and she likes to think of that as one of her skills along with flying which is easy due to her slender tail swimming is also fairly easy to her.Along with speeches and singing. Likes & Dislikes Likes: She loves to draw it is usually scenes she has seen like the deep palace and her fighting her battle trainer. She also loves reading though she isnt a scroll worm she loves to imagine herself being them. She also loves to sing Dislikes: Though she likes school she hates math due to it givings her headaches. She doesn't have many dislikes although she hates dragons who brag. When she gets mad she tends to attack those by simply whipping them with her slender tail. She doesnt like talking that much and can be very unsocial around dragons she doesnt know. Relationships Queen Coral Queen Coral is her beloved mother. She often worries about what would happen when she wanted the throne, she thinks she wouldn't be able to challenge and kill her own mother but a small voice in her head keeps telling her otherwise. Recently she has challenged her mother for the throne winning. Athena Athena is a female Nightwing she met one day as she snuck away from the palace in search of something new, as she found Athena she was immediately intrigued by her and hoped they could become friends. As Tide was about to leave she gave Athena a pearl necklace stating it would match Athena eyes more then it would match her own. Both of them made a promise not to tell anyone they had seen each other and they parted ways. Cloud Cloud is a young Icewing she believes is her friend. She hasn't talked to him much but they sit near each other and talk in history class. Moonsky Moonsky is her claw mate. She doesn't often talk to her but thinks they are at least near the friend zone. Quotes " Er... Here take this. They don't match my eyes but they will match yours. " ~Tide to Athena " Hello mother, I normally aren't one to beg. But Oh mother please! The school sign up closes today!!! I really want to go please please please! " ~Tide begging to go to Jade Mountain " THERE ARE SMALL DRAGONETS HERE! WHY IN THE THREE MOONS DID YOU LEAD A GROUP OF ANGRY SKYWINGS HERE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED I WILL BE QUEEN ONE DAY AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! " ~Tide losing her temper " Huh? Cloud what are you doing here...? WHERE AM I! " ~Tide waking from her coma Why do I even want friends.Little conniving three headed lizards. I can do fine on my own ~Tides thought Why even try doing something big If your so small and no one thinks you can make a diffrence ~ Tide thinking to herself " How about.. EHHHHHHHHHHHHH " ~Tide Trivia * Her father is unknown * There is a chance she is a hybrid * She used to be in a coma * She is the only heir to the Seawing throne * She is usually depressed on the inside but not as much on the outside * She was crowned queen at age 7 Category:Dragons Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Seawings